In Interrogation
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: There is a mole at NCIS and the whole team has to be interrogated. The questions become personal for McGee and Abby, and they end up revealing, and learning, more than they had expected.


"Agent McGee, you go into interrogation room one. Abigail Sciuto, room two. Agents Fornell and Sawyer are waiting for you."

They both took a deep breath. Neither of them enjoyed being questioned. Yes, they knew that they weren't the mole that the FBI and NCIS was looking for, but no one else knew that… and the accusing questions and stares made them both jittery and nervous.

They gave each other one last glance, both looking as though they may never see the outside world again, then headed into their separate rooms.

"Have a seat, Miss Sciuto," Agent Sawyer began, "Then we can get started."

"Yes sir- I mean, ma'am! Sorry, ma'am."

Agent Sawyer smiled at her, "It's fine. Just call me Mel, it's short for Melanie."

Abby loosened up a little bit. Agent Sawyer seemed nice enough, "Okay, Mel. You can call me Abby, short for Abigail. No one calls be Abigail, except Ducky. I used to hate it when he called me that, but I think it's cute now. Especially the way he says it," She began mimicking his voice, "Abigail. Abigail. A-"

"Abby," Agent Sawyer interrupted, "We should probably get started with the questions."

"Oh, right, of course. Shoot. I mean, go ahead. I'm ready," Abby closed her eyes and scrunched up her face.

Agent Sawyer reached over and touched Abby's hand, "Abby, I'm not giving you a shot. I'm just asking some questions. It won't hurt, I promise."

Abby slowly opened her eyes, "Right. Sorry."

Agent Sawyer opened up a folder that was lying in front of her, "First I'd like to hear a little bit about your relationship with your fellow co-workers."

"Why?"

"Just wondering what the atmosphere is like around here."

"Okay… Well, um Gibbs is like my father. Ziva is my sister. Tony is my brother. Ducky's like the uncle slash grandpa. So he's like the uncpa or the grancle."

Sawyer sighed inwardly… This could take a while.

"Vance is like… like the all business cousin, I guess… and Jimmy is also a brother."

Sawyer nodded, "What about Special Agent McGee?"

"What about him?" Abby replied quickly… too quickly.

"You didn't mention him."

"I didn't? Well, Timmy is like a son to Gibbs."

"So, he's also like a brother to you?"

"Uh… no," Abby thought for a moment, then gasped.

"What is it, Abby?"

"If Tim is like a son to Gibbs, and I'm like a daughter to Gibbs, then…" She leaned over the table and began to whisper, "Did we commit… incest?"

Sawyer held back the laughter that threatened to come from her mouth, "No, you didn't… So, you and Tim have a… physical relationship?"

Abby shook her head, "No, no, no… Not anymore."

"But you did?"

"Does it matter?"

"Abby, I need to know everything. How do I know you aren't covering up something for someone your team? How do I know that you don't know who the mole is? You could just be hiding it from me."

"I wouldn't do that!" Abby replied, obviously offended, "And no one on team Gibbs would be a mole, you… you rat!"

Sawyer stared at her, "Abby, answer my question please. Did you and Agent McGee have a physical relationship at some point?"

Abby looked around the room, then back to Sawyer, "Yes."

"How long did that last?"

"I don't know… like eight months, or a year, or something like that."

"How long ago was that?"

"Eight years ago," Abby replied, only then realizing just how much time had gone by.

"And what is your relationship like now?"

"Timmy is my best friend. He's the only one who can stay in my lab all day if he wants and would never annoy me… Okay, he might annoy me, but I wouldn't kick him out. He's sweet, caring, gentle, smart, and he is really good at making me laugh when I'm sad."

Thinking she was done, Sawyer went to speak, but Abby continued, "He also gives really good hugs. Some people, when they hug, you can tell they don't really mean it… but Timmy does. He always puts others first, and he never forgets my birthday. He even went to a Screaming Dead concert with me and he hates that band. True, he did spend most of the time sitting down, but I did convince him to jump up and down with me through one song. It looked kind of awkward though cause we went right after work and he was wearing his work clothes. He didn't really fit in, but I didn't care, and he didn't seem to either."

Sawyer propped her head up on her hand. Abby was on a roll and she didn't see a way to stop it.

"I mean, his _after_ work clothes really wouldn't have been any better. He'd kind of need a drastic change to fit in with the Screaming Dead crowd… I tried to get him to die his hair black the day before but for some reason he said no. One year, for Christmas, he bought me three hundred and sixty five cans of Caf-Pow. They were gone within four months, but I thought it was cute that he picked it out so it would be one per day for the whole year… And, you know, he's got some horrible taste in women. One woman tried to kill him, another one stole his identity. Then there was the cheerleader, oh don't even get me started on the cheerleader… I mean, what is it with those women? Timmy is an honest, hard working, lovable man and they use him like he's a disposable razor. Timothy McGee is not disposable! Those girls need to learn a lesson… Not that I would do anything illegal to them!"

Sawyer knew this was her only chance to intervene, "Abby! I think I know enough about your and Agent McGee's relationship."

"Oh… okay."

"Although, from what I hear, it does seem that you two are more than friends… or at least you want to be."

Abby cleared her throat, "I… I think I'm ready to change the subject now."

* * *

"Agent McGee, how nice to see you again," Fornell said with a smile, "Take a seat."

Tim nodded and sat down.

"So, how are you, McGee?"

"I'm fine, Agent Fornell. How are you?"

"Good. I'll be better once I find out who the mole is though."

"Yeah, so will I."

"I'm sure," He looked down at the folder that was in front of him, just like Sawyer had done, "Let's talk."

"Okay."

"How's work going? You still enjoy working for Gibbs?"

"Of course," Tim replied, "I love my job."

"What's your favorite part about it?"

"Well, um-" Abby's face flashed into his mind, however he knew he couldn't answer with that, "Helping victims families find peace through catching the killers and putting them away."

Fornell nodded, "Good answer. How close are you with the team?"

Tim thought for a moment, "Very… I think."

"Explain your relationship with them."

"Why? You think I'm covering up for one of them?"

Fornell smiled, "You're good. Now explain."

"You already know-"

"I want to hear it from you."

Tim sighed, "Fine. Gibbs is like a father to me. Ziva is like a sister. Tony is the annoying, obnoxious big brother who has an endless amount of nicknames for me. Ducky is the grandpa… or uncle, either one. Jimmy is like a brother," Tim smiled, "Abby always tells me that Vance is the all business cousin. And Abby is…" his voice trailed off.

"Abby is?" Fornell questioned.

"She's… She's, like a-"

"A sister?"

"No," Tim answered quickly, "That would be weird," He mumbled.

"Why would it be weird?"

Tim had hoped Fornell hadn't heard that, "Well, we kind of have a… a complicated relationship."

"What do you mean by complicated, Agent McGee?"

"Listen, is this really necessary? I know you know I'm not the mole, and I know you know that I don't know who the mole is, so-"

"Answer my question, Agent McGee."

Tim sighed, "I've slept in her coffin, on occasion… but that was a long time ago."

"You've slept in her coffin… Is that a code for something?"

Tim looked confused, "No, Abby sleeps in a coffin."

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Miss Sciuto could be the mole?"

"What? No way! Abby is like… the best person in existence. She wouldn't do anything like that. Ever. She's sweet, caring, funny, and gives amazing hugs. Anytime I feel bad I know I can go to her and she'll make me feel better. She even makes origami for me and mails it to my apartment."

"She mails you origami? She works with you every day."

"I know! That's what makes her Abby. See, she says that she can make me feel better while we're at work, but once I go home she doesn't want me to be sad again, so anytime I have a bad day at work, I know that a couple of days later, I'll have origami."

Fornell went to speak, but Tim continued, "She always thinks of other people first. She spent an entire weekend at my apartment just to help me put a computer together… I mean, I could have done it by myself, but she wanted to help so I could get it done faster. She could have done whatever she wanted, but she chose to come and sit and spend thirty-eight straight hours putting that computer together-"

"Maybe that's what she wanted to do," Fornell interrupted.

"What?"

"Maybe she wanted to be with you."

"W- Why would she want that?"

"You seem to think very highly of Miss Sciuto... I'll bet she feels the same way."

"Uh- I… I don't… I… Can we get off of this subject now?"

* * *

A few minutes later both Tim and Abby exited the interrogation rooms at the same time. They glanced at each other, but quickly looked away.

They began to walk down the hallway. "How did it go?" Tim asked.

"Fine. How about you?"

"Good."

"Did they ask you anything weird?"

"Nope. You?"

She shook her head, "Not a thing."

They continued to avoid eye contact.

"Well, I better get back to my desk."

"I better get back to the lab."

"Alright. We still on for lunch?"

"Uh-huh. Twelve-thirty."

"I'll be there."

"Me too."

"See ya later, Abbs."

"Yupp, bye bye, Timmy."

* * *

**Just a little one-shot that popped into my head. Tim and Abby don't actually get together in this one, but I can see at least parts of it happening on the show... Like I could see them awkwardly walking down the hallway afterwards... Oh, they're just so cute together!**

**Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
